All Our Ways
by EvilSarcasm217
Summary: Really smutty scenes! All the ways Max and Fang...do it! It is REALLY smutty! Don't read if you can't handle it!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I own nothing except the sexyness. There are certain people out there who know me who might not want to read this…it is VERY dirty! And so help me if anyone accuses me of being too sexy with this story then I will throw a book at your head filled with sex scenes that are dirtier then this because I know they are out there!)**

"Come on, Max! We all wanna go to the movies!" 

I looked at Iggy because he was the one who spoke and said, "You know what, I really don't think you should be getting pissed at me. I'm the one giving you my car to take the kids to the movie. I would be nicer to me if I were you."

Iggy had been nervous about his date, all night. No scratch that, Iggy had been nervous about his date for a week! He had to take the kids because Angel, who now had a "boyfriend", wanted to go on a date too. Gazzy wanted to go with his girlfriend and so did Nudge. They wanted to see some movie about a bunch of pirates or something stupid like that and quite frankly I had better things to do. Silly work like finishing my three papers for my college class!

Yes, I was in college. Things were going good with the flock, actually, things were great! After we destroyed Itex (It only took three years!) we decided to settle down. I couldn't sit still after all the years of having to think about stuff every moment of every day so I decided to throw myself into education, and so did Fang, actually. Iggy decided to relax a year before going back, and I didn't push him. He deserved a break! We all did, Fang and I just didn't want one.

We were both going to college at NYU and the kids were all in the public school nearby. We had loved New York so much that this was the only place we had really wanted to be. How were we paying for this you ask? My mom, Dr. Martinez, Gave us a loan (and helped us get student loans!) to go to college on. She really was a wonderful woman!

After I had found my keys and gave them to Iggy with details about how I would murder him if he so much as scratched the paint on my beloved silver baby, I got to work on my essay for British history.

I was almost done when I felt the back of my neck prickle. I spun around and shouted out "Fang I have told you a million times not to do that!"

He just smirked, and stepped so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face and replied with his usual retort, "What? Breathing?"

I was a little shocked. We had been dating for nearly two years (Oh, come on you knew we would at some point!) but he never ceased to amaze me.

He was so gorgeous. I closed the small space between us and kissed him. He responded without hesitation by lifting me onto the counter so that my legs were around his waist.

His hands undid the buttons on my black work shirt that I had worn home from my waitress gig. When the buttons were no longer a problem he slid his hands around my chest to my navy blue, simple, bra, unclipping it.

I gasped into his mouth feeling the coldness hit my chest. Yes we had gone this far before but never had I felt as much as I did in this. He was moving with me with a greater need then he ever had before and for once I wanted to be dominated.

His hands were covering my breasts and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. I was making so much noise that I worried I would scare the neighbors. (Our apartments weren't that nice so I wouldn't be at all shocked if things got loud enough that people would hear.)

Suddenly his mouth left mine, so suddenly that I couldn't suppress a whimper. Only to have it turn into a gasp as I felt something wet circle my breast. I threw my hands back onto the counter to stabilize myself. My head was rolled back and I was almost starting to feel dizzy.

"Fang?" I said, breathlessly. "Do you think we could maybe…reconvene?" He lifted his head from my breast to look into my eyes for a second. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing heavily. I was worried that he hadn't wanted to do that but then he pulled me off the counter and settled me onto his hips. He had moved so fast that I flung my arms away from their position behind me to rest around Fangs neck.

He carried me quickly to his bedroom where he slammed open the door so that he could lay me on his black bed covers. I took the liberty of removing his shirt and then running my hands up and down his lean torso. His dark, olive skin was so amazing, so soft and hard at the same thing. He climbed onto the bed with me and made sure to keep my legs tangled around his wait. It was then I felt the hardness on my downstairs. God it felt good! I wanted that hardness closer.

My hands stopped running up and down his chest to rest on the buckle of his belt. He broke our kiss to stare down at me in wonder. Screw whatever I had wanted about domination before, I decided that for right now, I wanted to do the dominating.

I flipped Fang over and unbuckled his belt, sliding his jeans and his underwear off in one fell swoop. I brought myself back up to kiss his mouth sweetly and tenderly. He reached up to put his fingers in my hair, but I tugged his arms down pinning them to the bed. Then, I slowly kissed my way down his chest and to the lowest part of his stomach, making sure that my entire body brushed up against his arousal. Once I kissed his lower stomach, I went the rest of the way and took him in my mouth.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed. I loved that I was making the Almighty Fang be dominated.

I twirled him around my tongue chuckling to myself at the sounds he was making. That only seemed to make him moan more.

"Max…I think…"

Not listening anymore, I gave one final suck before I tasted Fang. I loved this and loved him and loved the way he tasted. I got off him, to slide up to kiss him on the cheek because I knew he must be tired. He worked all day too and then came home to this. I had done my dominating so I was happy and, anyway, I really didn't even have to do that much.

I looked at his face to see his eyes closed and his brow glistening with sweat. He looked like he was sleeping, so I kissed his temple…only to find Fang on top of me!

**(Its coming, relax people!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N/Disclaimer: To those people who may or may not be reading this that know me…I dunno if you wanna read this either. It is a decent piece not to sound like I am bragging but again it is very sexy. Do not complain to me that I am too sexy. I get enough of that at school. Just Kidding! Wish I weren't though. Oh well. I own nothing.)**

"You thought I'd let you get away with that? You really don't know me at all, do you Max?" He said with a smirk. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out…oh dear Mary in heaven...handcuffs!

I widened my eyes but didn't struggle too much when he put them around my wrist.

"You really thought you were going to get this luck?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice.

He smiled and lit up my world, "I never dreamed I would get this lucky." And with that he lowered himself to between my legs.

"AH! FANG!" Oh god that felt good! His head was between my legs and his tongue was on my slit, twirling and licking. I could feel his long, soft hair brushing my thighs and I tried not to buck but it was becoming increasingly hard. He moved his mouth to my clit and started sucking. His teeth occasionally slid across the soft skin of the area nobody had ever seen, at least not from that angle. Then I felt something else there; his tongue. I felt his soft tongue penetrate me and make me feel more then I ever had before. This time I couldn't resist bucking my hip, which caused his tongue to go even deeper.

"Fang, I don't know how much longer I can...AHH!" I fell off the most amazing cliff I ever had after that. Free falling from 37000 feet was nothing compared to this.

I think I fell asleep for a minute after that because I remember feeling hands work to get the cuffs off, a mouth on my cheek and arms around my waist. I was so tired I didn't remember calling out Fang's name.

**(A/N I'm cranking the sex out as fast as I can. That sounded dirty and I don't care. Please keep reading.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N/Disclaimer: Me no own. Ummmmmm… I dunno…I usually have something clever or sexy to write but I'm kind of tired right…Oh!...Victoria's Secret! That's sexy for some people right? Okay I tired of trying to be cool and sexy. Read the story and review please!)**

Fang (POV)

God that was incredible. I had no idea that one person could make you feel this good. I didn't know that doing that to someone else could make you feel so incredible either! And just when I thought I couldn't feel any better, as I lay down to sleep with Max, I heard her call my name.

"Fang." She said it so faintly that I knew she must be dreaming about me.

I bent close to her ear and couldn't resist whispering, "What?"

She didn't answer, only sighed in her sleep and pressed her back against my front. I draped my arm over her and let the sheets fall onto us comfortably. I fell asleep with the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms.

Max (POV)

I didn't want to wake up. I was tired and comfortable and it felt cold and uncomfortable outside.

I felt my pillow move ever so slightly and a few years ago this would have made me freak out, however, I groggily opened my eyes to see Fang sleeping soundly, his breathing blowing the slightest wisps of hair away from my face. I smiled, but still being dog tired after last night's "excursion" I let my head fall back onto Fang's warm chest and fell back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When I finally decided it was time to get up, I could feel Fang staring down at me, his knuckles lightly brushing my forearm. They were so light and gentle. These hands could crush men twice my size but for now, they were soft and light.

I looked up at him and chocolate eyes met darker eyes. I wanted to be with Fang forever, but this moment was so sweet, I just wanted to be with him this way before we did anything else again.

I stared at him a bit longer then, smiling softly, I let my head fall back onto him. His arms tightened around me and I was struck again by how gentle he could be one moment then lethal the next.

I felt his chest rising and falling in soft breaths and I just felt him. I was so happy I could cry.

**(A/N Oh my god is this chapter short! I know that it must suck for people to wait this long for this but I just couldn't go on from there. It was too sweet. Sorry! I am working my fingers to the bone but I have school now and if you will look at my profile you will see that I am trying to get into an Arts High School. I need to work on my portfolio so I will need some dark cheerleaders pushing me. None of those preppy pink wearing ones though because they annoy me. At least the ones at school do. Not sure about you but now I am rambling and so will now say goodbye before this authors note becomes longer then the chapter…bye! P.S If you wanna name the chapters for me go ahead.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N/Disclaimer I enjoy bastardizing things to fit my own needs, Maximum Ride for example. I do not own it but I will manipulate them for my own sick…er…brilliant ideas. I really didn't mean that as dirty as it sounded. Or did I? No I didn't. And, by the way, to people who know me that are reading this…you know who you are…you are already aware that I am weird and that you are too so…do not misinterpret this for my own sick fantasy. I just like to write. Now here is the shower sex!)**

Max (POV)

Sun high. Birds sing. Max sleepy. I so didn't want to wake up. For many reasons, one because Fang was still sleeping. I could feel him breathing naturally and his hold on me was so loose Total could have broken out of it. Though why Total would be naked with Fang in a bed I have no clue…EWWW BAD IMAGES!!! Well and for two I just didn't want to leave him.

I laid there not moving for what felt like an hour. I may have even fallen back asleep but all too soon I felt like I had to get up and start the day. Another day, get up and face it.

I moved as softly as I could so as not to wake Fang. I was sliding off of his arm when he rolled on top of me! I was halfway out but the way we were poisoned I was having a bit of trouble breathing. I didn't want to wake him up but at this point I really had no choice.

Trying to be as gentle…no I'm not even gonna lie. I pushed Fang off me and saw him practically bounce on the bed.

He looked up, alert. That little thing had never changed after all these years. I'm glad; someone in this world is, in fact, more paranoid then me. He saw me, standing, rather nude, in front of the bed. He smirked and asked in a very seductive voice, "Where are you going?"

I bit my lip, I wanted him to come with me but…no I really wanted him to come with me. "I was going to go wash up. Do you wanna come?" I tried to be seductive and cool, so I just grabbed Fang's shirt off of the floor and walked down the hallway.

While I was walking, I casually, just in case Fang was watching, peeked into Iggy's room to see him sound asleep with a smile on his face. Well I guess he had a good night too!

The bathroom I intended to go to was all the way across the house, on the bottom floor. The way the apartment/house thing was set up was that there were two bathrooms, a master bath consisting of a tub, a toilet a shower and a sing, and a smaller but equally nice bathroom consisting of everything…except the tub. So it was just a shower.

As soon as I got to the bathroom I turned the water on and took Fang's black t-shirt off. It was then I felt arms around my waist, skin pressed against my bare back, boxers brushing my thighs.

I looked down to see olive toned skinned arms holding me protectively and I felt long dark hair brush against my neck and something warm and soft pressing into my neck. I lifted the arms up so that the palms were facing me. I kissed his hands and smiled into them. With that I stepped into the shower. I think he might have paused at the curtain but only so that he could take off his boxers, because just as I was getting the soap to lather on my body I felt a front press against my back again. For the first time since I left the room, I turned to see Fang, standing in front of me, completely naked and dripping wet.

Who wouldn't want to see that? **(A/N Tell me because if you are the one person in the world that would not like to see Fang completely naked and dripping wet then you should be in Ripley's Believe It Or Not.)**

I wrapped my arms around him and reached up to kiss him on the lips. He bit my bottom lip in a fierce and passionate way, his teeth almost caressing my mouth. He tasted amazing.

**(A/N This next part is basically fictional porn, I am warning you.)**

He almost immediately grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I could feel his member rubbing against the inside of my thigh. I was having trouble forming coherent thoughts again. Fang was gently pushing me against the wall of the shower, the small bathroom was filling with steam and I couldn't tell if it was from us or the shower. I could feel his wet, warm hands slide down to cup my ass, brushing against my wings as he went. His wings couldn't expand to their fullest in here but they were as far open as they could get, wrapping me in a cocoon of black and steam.

He lifted my other leg to wrap around his waist. I could feel his hard member against me and knew what I wanted and what he wanted. Still, he was a gentleman and looked into my eyes before continuing. I decided that a smart, sexy response was the only one that would seem right. I moved my head a bit and pressed my lips gently to his neck. His skin was radiating such a heat, I had never known. All of a sudden I bit down, hard, on his neck, stopping just before I drew blood. I would have said that his hiss was from pain but I knew that Fang was stronger then that, if he hissed, it was because he felt good. I guess that was the entire yes he needed. He thrust into me, causing me to lose the final bit of virginity I believed my self to have. I bit down on his shoulder this time, not succeeding in stopping before I drew a tiny, tiny bit of blood. I pulled my head back and leaned it against the side of the shower, my hair sticking to my face and my neck exposed. Fang still hadn't moved from his position inside of me, but now he started moving. In the matter of apparently five seconds he had mastered sex. I couldn't have felt better; he hit my sweet spot over, and over…

Soon I was covering my mouth trying to hold back a scream of pure pleasure, one that is wrenched from your body as your lover spills himself inside of you.

Fang was shaking slightly. He lowered us to the floor of the shower and pulled out of me, only to place me on his lap. Have you ever kissed someone you loved in the rain? It is very similar to kissing in a shower. Unless you have just made love, then it's a bit better in the shower because the ground tends to be muddy after you have sex in the rain, whereas the shower is clean. I licked the little drops of water off of Fang's chest as he closed his eyes and rested for a second. Guess I really do have more endurance then he does! 

**(A/N Jesus, Mary, Joseph and Camel that took forever! Sorry about the long wait but this is one of the longer chapters in this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Next we will see one more piece of virginity that Max can loose.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Don't start with me. I am sorry about the lack of updates but I am doing my best! If only you knew what was on my plate. I broke up with my boyfriend and the boy I've liked since the beginning of time can't talk about anything other then one girl he knows that I've never seen before. I did at least three different stories where Max breaks Fangs heart and the other way around, only to realize that you people would come with pitchforks should I actually post them. To make up for my failing faith in love, I am going to update ALL my stories. Keep a look out for that!)**

We got up after a bit and actually washed ourselves this time. We kissed and relished in each other's warmth. I ran my fingers through Fang's wet hair. It was smooth and silky because I had just put a bit of conditioner in it. He normally didn't use the stuff but I wanted a reason to not turn off the water.

Finally we had run out of places to clean and kiss so we turned off the water and got out. I grabbed a towel from the rack and began drying myself off. The towels were warm with the steam from our…well…actions and from the water. I kissed Fang on the cheek while he just looked at me, a small smile lighting up his face. With that, I wrapped the towel around me like a dress and ran /skipped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. As soon as I shut the door I turned around to lean against it. The heard wood pressed into my hot back and made me shiver all over again. I stood like that for a bit before deciding that I really had to get ready.

I threw on a t-shirt and jeans and dried my hair, putting it into a pony-tail that left a lock hanging in my eyes. I knew Fang liked that, it gave me a "dirty-librarian" look, as he said.

I walked down the hallway, noticing with a slight thrill, that there were puddles of water pooling on the hardwood floors. Whether it was from me or Fang, I had no way to know. There was enough that it could have been the both of us. I loved seeing it there because it reminded me of the amazing shower sex we had just experienced.

Focusing now, I knocked on Iggy and Gazzy's door. Hearing no response, I opened it hesitantly. The last and only time one of us had opened the door too fast, Nudge lost all her eyebrows. You can imagine how devastating that was for the poor 12 year old (as she was at the time). There wasn't anyone in it. No Iggy no Gazzy. No one. I went straight to the kitchen after confirming that they were not in their given room. There they were though, perfectly fine, standing at the kitchen counter.

Iggy turned toward me, a habit he had held onto though he had lost his eyesight so long ago, and took a nanosecond before recognizing my…whatever he recognized.

"Hey Max," he said with a tone that instantly made me uncomfortable, "How was your evening?"

HOW DID HE KNOW!!?? Max, there is the possibility he is just making one of his Iggy jokes. There is no reason to panic. Besides, the flock know the birds and the bees (remember that we are half bird people then think how awkward that conversation was.) and they had no reason to really freak out. Sure the mother and father figures of the flock had just performed kinky and orgasmic sex. No big deal right?

"How was the shower? All the hot water is gone you know."

Yup. He definitely knew. At least about the shower. Did he know about the kinky-ness?

"It was nice. Sorry about the hot water though. Fang was in there after me. He was probably the one that used all of it." Smooth score made by yours truly.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Max." he finished, relenting for the moment. He refocused on his appointed job of cooking. I went over to the cabinet to get out the dishes. I picked up twelve plates and six bowls. With all the food we eat plates hold a lot of stuff during meals. It just makes more sense to get a lot in the first place. We have a superior dishwasher anyway.

"Max, don't you wanna hear about the movie we saw last night?" Gazzy asked with an equally mischievous tone. This time however, the slight evil in his voice didn't make me tense up. Probably because the tone was directed to Iggy, even though I was asked the question. I saw Iggy's pale skin turn beat red, though not entirely upset. There was the underlying hint of happiness at some memory. I had to know.

"Sure." I answered, curious as to what dirt Gazzy had on Iggy involving the movies. "How was it?"

"It was great. Don't you think so Iggy? Oh, that's right! You didn't get to see much of it did you." He said grinning brazenly now. "Your girlfriend's head was in your way!"

"Gazzy that's it! I'm gonna get you for this!" Iggy yelled chasing after him. This wasn't uncommon. A few years ago, fighting between Iggy and Gazzy happened next to never and when it did it wasn't bad. It still wasn't horrible, but they got into brotherly disputes. Usually involving one of them knowing something the other doesn't want the rest of us to know. That's what happens when you have another half you can't always control.

I looked over to the stove and, after deciding that there was no way I could possibly screw up pancakes at this stage in their development, picked up a spatula to finish breakfast.

Cooking is not part of what makes me amazing. The fact that I can screw up making ice cubes is amazing but not very useful. I was really focused, which was why I didn't hear Fang's silent footsteps walking casually behind me. He probably could have sat down and started reading the paper without me noticing. I'm glad he didn't choose to try though. What he did instead was so much better.

His soft and rough hands moved up my body, caressing my curves and giving me the most pleasure I had had in the last thirty minutes (roughly the time I got out of the shower.) His golden skin contrasted with my paler skin so beautifully. It was amazing to watch two colors coexist in such a passionate way. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of me turning around. Well, that and the fact that if I did, I'd never hear the end of it from Iggy. He hates it when I try to cook and hates it even more when I fail to actually cook.

His long wide hands coasted across my flat stomach, loving it. My body was tense and ready for more contact. He gave it to me.

I felt his lips sliding along the back of my neck. My hair raised and my skin tingled at the contact. His warm, wet tongue, so experienced at making me crazy, was drawing circles on the back of my neck. I gasped sharply but quietly. Before I could reason myself that if I listened to what I wanted to do I'd burn the house down, I turned around and pulled Fang's head down to my lips.

He tasted as good as I remembered. (Thirty minutes is a long time. I could have imagined it!) Our lips moved and brushed in different pressures. He sucked on my bottom lip and I melted into his arms. He held me up. I ran my fingers through his hair and he stroked the slightly exposed skin of my back. I pressed myself into him and he pulled me closer.

"Oh my god you two! Id say get a room but seeing as I live here I don't wanna go there!"

Hello Iggy.

After we first started actually dating, when we got caught making out (especially like we just were) we would spring apart and put as much distance between us as the confines of the given room would allow. Now however, we barely even moved. We angled our bodies so that we could both see the person talking but my head stayed on Fang's chest and I could feel something press into my hair, I like to think its his lips but that might be a little too romantic for him.

"Iggy just because your training to be a monk doesn't mean you have to take away our fun." Fang teased. I grinned, one side of my mouth pulling up more then the other.

"Yeah, yeah." He brushed Fang's friendly insult aside and then turned his attention to the air. He sniffed once, twice before glaring at me. "Max! You left my pancakes on too long!" He stormed to the stove and pushed me into Fang, just so he could turn off the stove and take the pan far away from me.

"I did not! They aren't even black!" I was a bit offended.

"They may not be black but they are way darker then how I make them! I could have done a much better job."

"You left! I was trying to help!"

"Children calm down." Fang interrupted. My fights with Iggy about cooking NEVER turned out good for anyone. I believe the worst was when I set the record for the most meals ruined in a seven day period while he kept all the gourmet food for himself.

"Don't call me a child." I said in a sarcastically childish voice. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

Fang grinned and whispered in my ear "Oh I know you're a big girl. I've seen it with my own eyes."

I felt my entire body blush. It was sooo sexy and amazing and completely embarrassing to think about the angle he had seen my…womanhood.

"Oh my god! I did NOT need to hear that!" Iggy's disgusted voice echoed through my haze of arousal. I was so dazed that the best comeback I could muster was a middle finger and a "fuck off".

"Very lady-like. Well breakfast won't be done for another 15 minutes. Get the hell out of my kitchen." Iggy snapped. The sensitive artist.

"Come on then Fang. We don't need to be somewhere we aren't wanted." I looked at him, grinned and then, holding his hand, led him towards my room. On the way, however, we passed his room. From behind me I felt a tug of my wrist and was pulled into a room that few people have seen and lived to tell the tale. Barring the actual inhabitant of the room I can name the people on one hand if you know what I mean. If you think about it I know you'll figure it out.

Fang's room was horrible neat; the complete antithesis of mine. Where I hated order, he needed it, almost subconsciously it seemed. Everything was organized, from the papers on his desk to his clothes. None of us got it. We were all pack-rats and hated doing any household work. Fang cleaned almost EVERYTHING. He never complained though. It was fine with us and he needed his environment the way he liked it.

His lips pressed down on mine, the feeling of that tender, sensitive skin rubbing against mine was amazing. He ran his hands along the now exposed skin of my back. I knew that we couldn't get too carried away with the flock fully awake and breakfast starting in 15 minutes, but I wanted to have my fun.

I trailed my hands down his strong chest, the muscles rippling under my fingers. Years of not running for your life can't change that. The flesh was incredibly warm beneath my fingertips and all I wanted to do was feel more of it. I moaned into his mouth a little feeling my own breath come back at me, mingling with his own. I heard the softest sounds feet can make when they're running to breakfast (i.e. it sounded like a herd of friggin' elephants!) and I pulled back.

"Max." I heard my lover groan quietly, deeply. It sent a shiver of want down my back and it took every thing in me not to just tackle him onto the bed and have my way with him.

I kissed him again, tasting my favorite flavor in the world, before pulling back but staying close enough so that when I spoke my lips just brushed against his. "We can do whatever you want as soon as I take care of the rest of the kids."

A tiny smirk flitted across his features, I couldn't see it but I could feel it against my mouth, "Anything I want? You do know what that'll mean don't you?"

"Make sure you think of something truly kinky and not just a little freaky ok?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took forever to get the kids fed and out of the house. Honestly I can't even remember what the hell I told them to do or where to go. (Fantastic parenting strategy, might I say.) I never would have slipped up like this if I were still a virgin! Damn Fang and his male hormones driving him to sex!

Anyway, it took a long time to get the kids out of the house and I KNOW that Iggy was suspicious. I guess it didn't matter though because it was only three hours after our second little make-out that day that Fang was pushing me onto the bed.

The sheets on Fang's bed were black, his personal favorite color. It was warm and dark and it felt like I was falling into a cocoon, a safe cocoon. Our mouths were everywhere at once, hands in all the places our mouths couldn't reach. We would have been able to get each other's clothes off faster I think if we hadn't kept getting in each other's ways. Finally we were both absolutely naked. Panting, we continued to attack our lover's body. We were so slick with sweat and the black bed sheets had almost become stifling but they still seemed to provide a sweet careful protection.

"Max, I want to try something new." This was said in a quiet and breathy rush. Fang's muscular chest was moving up and down, almost violently, so hard was his breathing. I could feel another hardness against my lower abdomen, almost touching the brownish black curls that I had below my head.

"Anything." I didn't care. The aching between my legs needed to stop, no matter how good it felt. I felt Fang's dark and calloused but still gentle hands brush down my thigh to grab around my knee area and swing it over his shoulder. Oh god. I thought I wasn't a virgin anymore but I knew this was gonna hurt. He was nice though. He stretched me, slowly, careful to make sure I didn't feel anything that wasn't on its way to being orgasmic. Soon, I was as ready as I was going to be. Slowly, again, so as not to hurt me, he sank in. I felt a slight burning sensation as he slid into my ass. He stayed there for a second, like when he took the original part of my virginity. Then the pumping began. Oh god! I couldn't describe how it felt. The aching between my thighs was killing me now and I could tell he was close to his climax. We rocked together, getting faster, harder then all of a sudden he hit a spot in me I didn't even know existed. I screamed Fang's name and orgasmed, muscles clenching around his cock. I felt him shoot into me and he soon collapsed after me. We were now little more then a sweaty mess on the black bed sheets. Fang slid out of me and I winced slightly but he pulled me into his arms and we curled up on the bedspread, bare skin touching softly. I felt tired and the bed beneath me was soft and Fang was here. I wanted to just rest. As I felt my eyelids closing I could see Fang gazing at me, a look in his eyes that made me feel warm and happy and, most amazingly, loved.


End file.
